sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
G-Dragon - Shake The World
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '세상을 흔들어 (Shake The World)right|200px *'Artista: 'G-Dragon *'Album: '''COUP D'ETAT (Album Only) *'Pista:' 6 *'Género: Rap, Hip-Hop, Dance *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 16-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo I’M BACK wanggugui juin gwireul Zoom-In anhamuin G.D.R.A.G.O.N nae raebeun jaksal kkochineun soechangsal malballo daehaksal chochangbuteo gae baksal Everyday My Birthday saramdeureun beoltte chumchugo noraehae harujongil WE ALL DAY dakchigo nal ttarahae michindeusi barakhae neowa naega hanadwae IT’S ON SINCE I WAS BORN sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo gajjaneun tannona jinjjaneun dalla sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo nal bomyeon andanda jeongdabirago SINCE I WAS BORN sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo SINCE I WAS BORN sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo SINCE I WAS, SINCE I WAS, SINCE I WAS BORN I’M BACK wanggugui juin gwireul Zoom-in anhamuin G.D.R.A.G.O.N nae raebeun jaksal kkochineun soechangsal malballo daehaksal chochangbuteo gae baksal urin dalla jiyeok but ppurin arariyo urin dalla jiyeok but ppurin arariyo igeon daechung gayo daejungi daesuingayo Hold up Hold up Hold up 1nyeon dongan mandeun eumak 1bunimyeon dwae miri deutgi haendeupon anim hyujitongedaga chyeo bagadugi eumhagi aninde guji wonhaneun dabeul chaja mutgi aradugil music is just music (Hold up Shut up) kkollineundaero ne son mom hon heundeulgireul Everyday My Birthday saramdeureun beoltte chumchugo noraehae haru jongil WE ALL DAY dakchigo nal ttarahae michin deusi barakhae neowa naega hanadwae IT’S ON SINCE I WAS BORN sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo gajjaneun tannona jinjjaneun dalla sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo nal bomyeon andanda jeongdabirago SINCE I WAS BORN sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo (Shake the world Shake Shake the world) SINCE I WAS BORN sesangeul heundeureo sesangeul heundeureo (Shake the world shake shake the world) SINCE I WAS, SINCE I WAS, SINCE I WAS BORN 'Español' Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo Ya estoy de vuelta, el maestro del reino, agranda tus oídos, el prepotente G-Dragon Mi rap es un arpón, una barra de hierro penetrante Una masacre de palabra, matándolo desde el principio Todos los días es mi cumpleaños, todo el mundo es como un enjambre de abejas Bailamos, cantamos, todo el día, nosotros todo el día Cállate y sígueme, lanza un berrinche como si estuvieras loco tú y yo hemos llegado a ser uno, es desde que nací Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo Los farsantes saldrán, los reales son diferentes Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo Cuando me veas, sabrás que es la respuesta, desde que nací Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo DESDE QUE NACI Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo DESDE QUE DESDE QUE DESDE QUE NACI Ya estoy de vuelta, el maestro del reino, agranda tus oídos el prepotente G-Dragon Mi rap es un arpón, una barra de hierro penetrante Una masacre de palabra, matándolo desde el principio Venimos de diferentes lugares, pero nuestras raíces son arariyo Venimos de diferentes lugares, pero nuestras raíces son arariyo Esto es sólo k-pop, ¿cuál es el alboroto acerca de la corriente principal? Espera Espera Espera Música que he estado haciendo durante el último año, todos lleva a un minuto de una vista previa Escondiéndolo en tu teléfono móvil o papelera reciclaje Esto no es educación musical, pero hagan preguntas para obtener respuestas que quieren oír Sólo sé que la música es música (Espera, cállate) Sin embargo quieres, tu mano, cuerpo, alma, muévelo Todos los días es mi cumpleaños, todo el mundo es como un enjambre de abejas Bailamos, cantamos, todo el día, nosotros todo el día Cállate y sígueme, lanza un berrinche como si estuvieras loco tú y yo hemos llegado a ser uno, Es... Desde que nací Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo Los farsantes saldrán, los reales son diferentes Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo Cuando me veas, sabrás que es la respuesta, desde que nací Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo (Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo) Desde que nací Mueve el mundo Mueve el mundo (Mueve el mundo Mueve Mueve el mundo) DESDE QUE DESDE QUE DESDE QUE NACI 'Hangul' 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 I’M BACK 왕국의 주인 귀를 Zoom-In 안하무인 G.D.R.A.G.O.N 내 랩은 작살 꽂히는 쇠창살 말발로 대학살 초창부터 개 박살 Everyday My Birthday 사람들은 벌떼 춤추고 노래해 하루종일 WE ALL DAY 닥치고 날 따라해 미친듯이 발악해 너와 내가 하나돼 IT’S ON SINCE I WAS BORN 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 가짜는 탄로나 진짜는 달라 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 날 보면 안단다 정답이라고 SINCE I WAS BORN 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 SINCE I WAS BORN 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 SINCE I WAS, SINCE I WAS, SINCE I WAS BORN I’M BACK 왕국의 주인 귀를 Zoom-in 안하무인 G.D.R.A.G.O.N 내 랩은 작살 꽂히는 쇠창살 말발로 대학살 초창부터 개 박살 우린 달라 지역 but 뿌린 아라리요 우린 달라 지역 but 뿌린 아라리요 이건 대충 가요 대중이 대수인가요 Hold up Hold up Hold up 1년 동안 만든 음악 1분이면 돼 미리 듣기 핸드폰 아님 휴지통에다가 쳐 박아두기 음학이 아닌데 굳이 원하는 답을 찾아 묻기 알아두길 music is just music (Hold up Shut up) 꼴리는대로 네 손 몸 혼 흔들기를 Everyday My Birthday 사람들은 벌떼 춤추고 노래해 하루 종일 WE ALL DAY 닥치고 날 따라해 미친 듯이 발악해 너와 내가 하나돼 IT’S ON SINCE I WAS BORN 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 가짜는 탄로나 진짜는 달라 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 날 보면 안단다 정답이라고 SINCE I WAS BORN 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 (Shake the world Shake shake the world) SINCE I WAS BORN 세상을 흔들어 세상을 흔들어 (Shake the world shake shake the world) SINCE I WAS, SINCE I WAS, SINCE I WAS BORN 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop